warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Silky
Silky 'is a cream she-cat with blue eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'Kittypet Names 'Queen: '''Silky '''Kittypet: '''Silky Family '''Mate: 'Smoky 'Daughters: 'Furrypelt, Gingerheart, Milky 'Son: 'Dusty Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret The Short Stories Collection'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :She is seen at the beginning with her kits in a basket. When one of her daughters asks for milk, she reminds her that she'd be sold to new owners soon, and would need to get used to cat food, but turns to suckle her anyway. The kit sneaks out in the night to join the Clans. :When the kit, now Furrypaw comes to visit, she is very excited to see her daughter again. She says that she wasn't the only one worried, and steps aside to reveal Furrypaw's sister. When the two realize that they were best friends in the Twoleg world, Silky is very confused. When Squirrelflight Firepaw and Bramblepaw enter, she is even more confused. She does not approve of her daughter's decision to live as a wild cat with Furrypaw, but allows her to go, seeing how passionate she was about this. Forbidden Love The Suspected Warrior :Furrypelt wishes to see her parents again and explains they promised Silky to visit as often as they could and she wishes to show their kits to her. She persuades Bramblestar to let them go by saying Silky would be proud to know about the kits, and it’ll be great for her to meet them too. :Furrypelt's sister, now called Gingerheart wakes, Furrypelt up, saying they get to see Silky now. The apprentices and adult cats are excited to visit Silky and Smoky. On the way, Squirrelpaw asks what the term for his relation to Gingerheart's mother and Foxpaw explains it is grandmother. When they reach Silky's nest, Furrypelt announces she'll see her mother again and she'll know about their kits. :Silky calls for Furrypelt, calling her Furrypaw. She appears around the corner, saying she is so glad she is back and safe. She tells her daughter she misses her so much. Icepaw is confused about Silky calling her daughter Furrypaw and the kittypet asks who the apprentice is. Furrypelt explains it is her niece Icepaw and also mentions her name is Furrypelt, since she is a true medicine cat now. Silky congratulates her, saying that is great. Gingerheart enters the nest and Silky runs up to her, covering her in furious licks. She says that she is so glad she is safe. Gingerheart points out her promise that she'd come and visit. Silky asks if she has a new name too and Gingerheart tells it. Silky looks at the newcomers and asks who they are. She also asks if they brought Squirrelflight. Gingerheart explains that she is dead and Silky is sympathetic. She says that is too bad. :Silky asks who is outside the nest and Furrypelt invites them in. She recognizes two of them as Firepaw and Bramblepaw. They explain they are warriors now with the names Firepelt and Bramblethorn. Silky looks to the apprentices, asking who they are. Furrypelt introduces her own kits, Mistypaw, Rockpaw and Foxstar|Foxpaw]]. She asks Silky if she remembers that she and Gingerheart were reincarnations of Twolegs and knew each other in the Twoleg world, and Silky says she does. Furrypelt explains that Foxpaw is another best friend with a similar background. Silky addresses Gingerheart, pointing to Icepaw and Squirrelpaw and asking if they are her kits. Her daughter explains they are and their father is Bramblethorn. :Furrypelt explains to Silky that she cannot tell anyone about her own kits and has to tell them they are Gingerheart's. Silky is confused and asks why. Furrypelt explains she is a medicine cat and it's against her code. Silky asks if she can live up to her mistake and be forgiven. Bramblethorn explains that the medicine cat and the warrior code is very important and breaking it is worse than murder. Silky gasps and asks what happens if she breaks it. Furrypelt explains the consequences and Silky replies she understands, looking horrified. She states that she doesn't understand why she wants to be a wild cat, shaking her head. Furrypelt insists it's where her heart lies and Firepelt offers for Silky to join. Silky explains her heart lies as a kittypet, where she is always fed and safe. :Gingerheart asks if Smoky lives in the barn next door and Silky replies he does. The cats then leave with Furrypelt saying goodbye to her mother. Silky says her goodbyes to her daughters, a longing in her voice. When the Clan cats meet Smoky, he explains that Silky told him about Furrypelt and Gingerheart going to join the Clans. Furrypelt explains that Silky is one of the few cats that know about Furrypelt's kits. Revenge of the Darkness Gingerheart mentions that when they were visiting Silky she read the calendar. Later, Gingerheart mentions that her and Furrypelt’s mother is Silky to confirm them and Berrynose are half-siblings. Warriors of Suffering Although unnamed, Gingerheart mentions Silky as perfectly trustworthy. Rise of the Shadows Furrypelt thinks of the life she would have had if she stayed with Silky. When Coriander gives birth to Smoky’s kits, he explains he doesn’t know what to do, since all his mates, including Silky, gave birth without his help. Silky gave birth in a separate Twoleg nest. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Foxstar states his wish to go see Silky. Furrypelt agrees she must be worried sick about her and Gingerheart. She probably thinks they are going to die, everyday. Foxstar announces to go and visit Silky as he rushes out of Smoky’s barn to Silky’s nest. He bursts into the Twoleg nest, startling Silky as she sits in the same bed she gave birth to her kits. Silky recognizes Furrypelt coming in and says Foxstar must be Foxpaw. Foxstar corrects her, announcing he is leader of ThunderClan. The she-cat cries in amazement. :Furrypelt interrupts, asking if they are alone. Silky explains her Twolegs are upstairs and as long as they stay quiet they shouldn’t be bothered. Foxstar explains the story of recent events and Silky stands as she listens, shocked and not sure what to say. She cries she cannot believe her daughter’s son, Rockfall, was injured like that and it turned him to the dark side. Silky asks if they brought anyone else and Furrypelt explains her Clanmates, Birchfall and Leafpool, are with them but refused to come in. Leafpool interrupts the cats and Furrypelt tells Silky they have to go. The kittypet doesn’t want them to go since they rarely visit but the Clan cats leave for the rest of their journey. :Furrypelt remembers how hesitant she was to leave Silky. Silky especially didn’t want her to leave too. The Hidden Enemy : The Dark Secret : Gingerheart notes that it feels like yesterday when she was living with Silky. Later, Furrypelt remembers curling up with Silky. In the Short Stories Arc: The Short Stories Collection :Smoky remembers all his mates, including Silky. He remembers how he let her give birth in her Twoleg nest. Two of her kits have been sold as kittypets but the other two are now living in the wild. When Coriander gives birth to Smoky’s kits, he explains he doesn’t know what to do, since all his mates, including Silky, gave birth without his help. She gave birth in a Twoleg nest. Trivia Interesting Facts *The author has revealed that one of her unnamed kits is cream, like her and the other one may be gray, like Smoky.Revealed by the author **It's later revealed that she indeed has a cream kit and a gray kit, and their names are revealed to be Milky and Dusty. Gallery Silky (queen).jpg|Queen version Silky.jpg|Kittypet version Kin Members '''Mate: ' :Smoky: 'Daughters: ' :Furrypelt: :Gingerheart: :Milky: '''Son: :Dusty: Granddaughters: ' :Mistypelt: :Icepelt: '''Grandsons: ' :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Squirreltail: 'Great-Granddaughters: ' :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: '''Great-Grandsons: :Wolfnose: :Dustkit: Great-Great-Granddaughters: ' :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Tree Quotes '''Silky: '"You're seriously leaving? Why would you want to be a wild cat?" 'Furrypaw's sister: '"The question is, why ''wouldn't ''I wasn't to be a wild cat?" --Silky when her remaining daughter goes with Furrypaw to live with ThunderClan (Into the Forest, ''page 69) '''Silky: '"Furrypaw? Oh, I’m so glad you came back and that you’re safe! Oh, Furrypaw, I’ve missed you so much!" '''Icepaw: ''"Furrypaw?"'' Silky: '"''Who’s that?" 'Furrypelt: '"That’s my niece, Icepaw. And by the way, my name’s Furry''pelt. I’m a true medicine cat now!" '''Silky: '"That’s great! … I’m so glad you’re safe!" 'Gingerheart: '"I promised I’d come back and visit." 'Silky: '"Do you have a new name too?" 'Gingerheart: '"It’s Gingerheart." 'Silky: '"Who have you brought with you? Did you bring that ginger she-cat Squirrelflight?" 'Gingerheart: '"… Squirrelflight’s—dead." 'Silky: '"Oh, that’s too bad." –Silky seeing Gingerheart and Furrypelt again (The Suspected Warrior, ''chapter 4) '''Furrypelt: '"Silky, you can’t tell a living soul that Mistypaw Rockpaw and Foxpaw are my kits though. You’d have to tell them they’re Gingerheart’s." '''Silky: ''"Why?"'' Furrypelt: '"''I’m a medicine cat. It’s against the medicine cat code for me to mate and have kits, but I did. The only people who know are those in this room and my mentor. That’s it." 'Silky: '"Furrypelt, can’t you live up to your mistake and be forgiven?" 'Bramblethorn: '"The medicine cat and Warrior codes are the most important thing in the world. Breaking it is worse than murdering." 'Silky: '"What happens if you break it?" 'Furrypelt: '"I’ll lose my calling as a medicine cat at best. And a medicine cat is where my heart lies. I ''can’t lose that calling. At worst, I’ll be banished from the Clans, and my mate and kits will be outsiders in their own Clan, with no one liking them but each other. You can’t tell anyone about this!" '''Silky: '"I understand. I don’t understand why you want to be a wild cat." 'Furrypelt: '"I told you, it’s where my heart lies. I can be free, live amongst countless other cats, giving me the chance to make so many new friends! There are countless struggles, but that’s what makes us stronger! I don’t understand anyone who doesn’t want to be a wild cat. Correction, ''Clan cat." '''Firepelt: '"Come join us!" 'Silky: '"No, my heart lies as a kittypet, where I’m always fed and always safe." –Silky, Furrypelt, Bramblethorn and Firepelt (The Suspected Warrior, ''chapter 4) '''Silky: '"Oh, this must be Foxpaw!" '''Foxstar: ''"Foxstar. I'm leader of ThunderClan now!"'' Silky: '"''Wow!" –Silky and Foxstar about Foxstar (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 7) "''I-I can’t believe that my daughter’s son got injured like that! And that it turned him to the dark side!" –Silky talking about Rockfall (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 7) '''Furrypelt: '"Sorry Silky, gotta go." '''Silky: ''"Already? I rarely get to see you!"'' –Furrypelt and Silky when the Clan cats leave (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 7) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:Kittypet Category:Females Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Queen Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Short Stories Collection Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters